Ódiame primero
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Sasuke pensó que seria fácil burlar a Hinata. Hinata pensó que Sasuke era el ser más ruin. -Te odio- murmuró furiosa. -Esa era la idea- contestó tranquilo.
1. Chapter 1

_Ódiame primero_

.

.

Los personajes utilizados son propiedad indiscutible de Masashi Kishimoto. El enredo que hago con ellos en esta historia, si es mío.

.

.

.

.

**.**

Bufó molesto por cuarta vez. Ese día era una de los peores que podía recordar. Odiaba las fiesta y el ruido, pero sobre todo, odiaba a la gente que venía por aquí y par allá. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en aquella mesa apartado de todo aquel que le pudiera hablar, y si, una chica osaba siquiera a hacerle platica inmediatamente su mirada decía "lárgate" así era él, así era Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de semblante serio que sólo lograba darle un toque más sexy a su cara, de cuerpo delgado pero marcado por el ejercicio, cabello negro, tez blanca, y unos ojos negros que asimilaban a un pozo sin fin.

Para el que no lo conocía, que eran casi todos, era el típico chico rico de que no conforme con nacer en una familia asquerosamente rica, tenía una buena fachada, una cara atractiva, un cuerpo perfecto, un cabello impecable, y una actitud arrogante que de algún modo lograba sumar diariamente a decenas de chicas a su interminable lista de fans.

Pero Naruto, su mejor amigo, sabía que era más que una cara atractiva, conocía el dolor que embargaba su alma desde niño, y que si tenía esa cara de pocos amigos era por el sufrimiento que había vivido en su infancia, lo conocía desde niño, y aunque al principio no se llevaban, esa constante rivalidad que tenían los acabo uniendo. Al final, cuando entraron a la universidad, Naruto, lo consideraba su hermano.

El rubio era extremadamente ruidoso, torpe, inmaduro, alegre e hiperactivo. Nunca podía quedarse sentado en un lugar más de diez minutos, siempre metido en problemas, llamando la atención, todo lo contrario a Sasuke que era tranquilo, reservado, serio y que no le gustaba llamar la atención. Eran polos opuestos.

Sin embargo algo los unía, algo que iba más allá de los salones de clases, que no tenía que ver con el carácter de alguno de los dos: eran huérfanos, Naruto nunca conoció a sus padres, no tenía hermanos, ni familiar alguno, así que paso su niñez al cuidado de Jiraiya, quien había sido gran amigo de su padre y al morir este, él lo acogió como un hijo.

Sasuke también era huérfano sus padres habían muerto a consecuencia de un incendio entonces su hermano y él habían quedado solos, pero Itachi se había ido del país, así que no lo veía mucho. Los dos comprendían el dolor de crecer solos. Vivieron y crecieron de manera distinta, sin embargo el dolor era el mismo.

Y era precisamente Naruto el culpable de que estuviera ahí sentado, más estresado que nunca y es que ¿cómo se le había ocurrido llevarlo a base de engaños a esa horrible fiesta?

.

_—Vamos, Sasuke. Tengo que ayudarle a la abuela Tsunade a acomodar sus muebles—decía exaltado el rubio._

_—Pues ve. No tengo por qué ayudarte. Tengo cosas que hacer —contestó mientras trataba de entender el complejo problema que les habían dejado en la escuela._

_—Pero… vamos, ayúdame. Yo solo no acabare nunca._

_—No._

_—Vamos ¿sí? —Imploró Naruto con ojos de borrego a medio morir— te prometo que te invitare a comer ramen._

_— Con tal de que dejes de molestar…—siseó malhumorado._

_._

Si, como no, ayudarle. Lo que realmente quería Naruto era que fuera con él a la fiesta de Tsunade. y es que el rubio le había prometido a Sakura que lo llevaría con tal de que bailara un pieza con él,

Sakura era una chica muy linda, alta y con ojos verdes realmente hermosos. Delgada y aunque por atrás estaba bien dotada, adelante, Dios no ha había bendecido mucho. Era amiga de Sasuke y Naruto y era la única chica que conocía un poco más a Sasuke, aunque eso no quería decir que a él le cayera particularmente bien. Le parecía molesta y encimosa. Odiaba cuando ella le coqueteaba, aunque en el fondo le tenía aprecio. Siempre lo apoyaba y trataba de acercarlo un poco la gente aunque sin éxito. Era además el amor imposible de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba a un segundo de decidir cómo matar a Naruto cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba a sus espaldas.

—Sasuke, ¡qué bueno que viniste! Esta fiesta no sería lo mismo sin ti—decía Sakura mientras se acercaba.

El nombrado la miró un tanto extrañado. Sakura traía el cabello teñido de rosa, pero se le veía bien. La chica adivinó lo que pensaba y rápido se apresuró a explicarse.

—Creo que este color me sienta bien ¿no crees? Ino me dijo que debía cambiar mi apariencia ¿Qué te parece? Me veo mejor ¿verdad?—decía mientras se agarraba el cabello y se ponía en una pose un poco sugestiva.

—Te veo igual—fue la respuesta que le dio Sasuke haciendo que la muchacha se decepcionara un poco.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿no te gustaría bailar un poco? La música es buena…

—No.

—Bueno, caminemos un poco. La verdad es que estoy cansada a de bailar, podemos ver las estrellas, platicar y….

—No me interesa—expuso Sasuke en un tono molesto — ¿Porque no te vas a otra parte? eres hartarte.

Sakura lo miró un poco triste. Sabía que Sasuke no era el rey de la sociabilidad pero le dolía que le hablara así. Se alejó. Naruto a lo lejos, veía la escena.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, Tsunade estaba vomitando, mientras Jiraiya trataba de llevarla a algún lugar. Naruto estaba brincando en las mesas tratando de no ser alcanzado por Kiba, que le seguía furioso porque se atrevió a regañar a Akamaru su perro. Sakura platicaba con Ino de Sasuke. Más allá estaba Neji, otro ser antisocial pero igual de lindo que el Uchiha, platicaba con Lee un tipo que vestía unas ropas verdes extravagantes, y con Tenten una chica que lucía sencilla con dos moños en su cabeza. En una mesa estaba Shikamaru, amigo de Naruto, durmiendo por lo que se veía, mientras que Temari, su novia trataba de despertarlo sin éxito, y más allá en una mesa apartada de todo estaba Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata era compañera de Naruto, seria y tímida. Era hija del dueño de una de las empresas más importante del país. Veía divertida la escena protagonizada por sus compañeros: Kiba encima de Naruto con sus manos en el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo, mientras Akamaru le mordía la pierna. El rubio le pedía perdón al perro y le prometía que no lo volvería a hacer.

Estaba tan pendiente de esa escena que no sintió cuando llegó Iruka, su maestro de la universidad.

—Hinata…Hinata…. ¡Hinata!—gritó Iruka cansado de que no le prestara atención. La mujer volteó sorprendida.

—Sí que esta entretenida — le dijo viendo en dirección a donde estaba Naruto y Kiba— esos dos nunca cambiaran.

—¿Q-Quería algo? Maestro.

—Sí, de hecho sí. Ando buscando a Sasuke para darle su examen, no pude dárselo en clases por que aún no lo revisaba y me dijeron que estaría aquí. Así que vine, pero no lo encuentro. Necesito dárselo para que mañana lo presente firmado por su tutor.

—Y-yo lo vi hace rato en las mesas del fondo. Tal vez aun este ahí—contestó Hinata

—¿Si? Bueno. Te quería pedir de favor que tú se lo des. Me tengo que ir aún no he calificado a otros grupos-

—¿Yo?... b-bueno…_— la chica pensaba en como negarse a la petición, pero su carácter dócil le ganaba siempre.—_ Si, claro. Yo se lo doy. — contestó derrotada.

—Gracias te lo encargo— decía Iruka mientras ponía el papel en las manos de la chica y se alejaba a una velocidad impresionante.

—_Genial, Hinata, ahora tienes que ir con ese chico que da miedo_. —pensaba mientras caminaba en dirección donde estaba el susodicho.

Sasuke notó como una chica se acercaba hacia él. Cerró los ojos, molesto

—_¿Es que esas niñas molestas nunca entienden que no me interesan?—_ se preguntaba mientras trataba de ignorar todo a su alrededor,

Sintió como chica se detenían enfrente de él, y esperó que le dijera algo. Pero pasaban los segundos y nada. Abrió los ojos perezosamente viendo fijamente a la chica que estaba enfrente. Tenía la cabeza gacha, en sus manos tenía un papel que apretaba fuertemente.

—Este…. —comenzó a decir la chica temblando ligeramente.

—Piérdete—la interrumpió fastidiado el Uchiha.

Hinata alzó la cara sorprendida de que le dijera eso. Tal vez pensaba que quería algo con él. Se apenó al pensar eso.

—Yo... q-quería…

—¿No escuchaste?—dijo más molesto—No me interesa lo que quieras. Seguramente es lo mismo que todas, pero te tengo una noticia; no me interesas. No te me acerques. No quiero nada tuyo, así que piérdete.

Hinata se sonrojó al oírlo pero a la misma vez sintió una rabia creciente ¿Pero que se creía para hablarle así? quiso gritarle pero nada salía de su garganta, así que prefirió terminar eso.

—Yo… q-quería darle esto...—le extendió el papel que minutos antes le habían dado— el m-maestro me pidió que se lo entregara, —diciendo esto, dejó el papel en la mesa y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Sasuke observó el papel que había dejado. Era en verdad su examen. Se sintió tonto al recordar lo que le había dicho, aunque inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento, seguramente era un truco para hablarle.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. Ya casi todos se habían marchado. Había un desastre en esa casa (pobre de la dueña que tenía que recoger) Lee se había ido con Tenten, Ino con Sakura. Tsunade seguramente estaba durmiendo en un baño, Jiraiya esperaba a Naruto para irse. Kiba trataba inútilmente de encontrar a Akamaru, en fin todos se estaban preparando para irse,

— Sasuke, ¿cómo te la pasaste?—preguntó Naruto

Sasuke volteó a verlo con una mirada gélida. Si, de esa noche ese rubio no pasaba. A su lado estaba parado Neji, parecía cansado aunque mantenía el semblante serio de siempre.

— Neji—dijo Naruto— el lunes vamos a jugar. Llegas temprano.

—Eso dilo por ti, que siempre llegas tarde—contestó el castaño.

—¿Que dices?—exclamó, irritado

— La verdad.

Naruto se le miró retadoramente mientras que Neji se limitaba a sonreír triunfante.

—Vamos, Naruto ya me quiero largar de aquí—interrumpió desesperado Sasuke.

—Te salvó la campana, Neji. Da gracias que me tengo que ir si no…— no terminó su frase pues recibió un golpe de su amigo azabache.

—Ya basta, Naruto. En serio me duele la cabeza, además ya fue tu tío a traer el auto, no debe de tardar.

Hinata venia caminando en dirección a Neji, tenían que irse juntos, su padre sólo le permitía salir con él.

—Neji, ya podemos irnos, si quieres.

—Nada más nos traen el auto y nos vamos.

Sasuke vio a la chica antes mencionada., era linda tenía que reconocerlo.

Hinata regresó a verlo: la miraba de arriba abajo. Pudo ver que sus ojos de detenían en su busto, así que intuitivamente se lo cubrió con sus brazos. Sasuke se sintió avergonzado de que se diera cuenta que la veía. Neji también se dio cuenta, así que se quitó el saco que llevaba y se lo puso encima de sus hombros a Hinata.

—Hace frio. Deberías de haber traído un abrigo.

—G-Gracias Neji.

—Sube—ordenó el castaño, cuando llegó el automóvil esperado.

—Gracias— contestó – nos vemos el lunes N-Naruto, U-Uchiha.

Naruto se despedía con una agitación de manos observando junto a Sasuke veía como el auto se marchaba a toda velocidad.

—Vaya—exclamo cuando se alejaron— el auto de Neji sí que es el mejor, ¿no crees Sasuke?

—Mph—fue toda la respuesta de Sasuke aunque en el fondo lo admitía, el auto de Neji era realmente fabuloso.

—Vamos, niños—gritaba Jiraiya— ya es tarde, súbanse.

.

.

Continuara.

.

Bien, no es una historia nueva, yo diría que es más vieja que yo, en fin. La verdad es que la tuve parada mucho tiempo, por dos razones, la primera porque no tenía tiempo para continuarla cuando la deje y esta razón llevó a la segunda, cuando tuve tiempo simplemente había perdido el hilo. Y bueno, ya que la estoy retomando también considere que era bueno rehacerla, no la trama pero al menos la ortografía, gramática, entre otras cosas. Pensaba en arreglarlo y sustituir los capítulos, pero eso solo me haría perezosa, así que bueno, borre la historia y véanme intentado corregirla, claro con la ayuda de _**Muscari**_ que es la que me guía en ese proceso, ¡muchas gracias por sufrir conmigo!

Para los que habían leído la historia antes de borrarla, enserio agradezco sus muestras de afecto y ánimos, y a los que por primera vez la leen, alégrense no sufrirán colapsos nerviosos por tanta falta ortográfica que tenía. Bien, le falta pero al menos está mucho mejor que antes, jeje.

Así que oficialmente estoy retomándola para continuarla.

Si deseas dejarme un mensaje te lo agradecería muchísimo. Los mensajes no son obligatorios pero me suben el ánimo. Así que espero recibirlos!

Es todo. Nos leeremos.

Atte.: Hinatsu-chan.


	2. Las reglas del juego

Las reglas del juego

.

.

En la universidad de Konoha, varios chicos estaban esperando la entrada a clases. Unos estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, algunos en las mesas de la cafetería, otros platicando acerca de su fin de semana y otros más estaban en los salones de clases esperando que el maestro llegara. Y en uno de esos salones específicamente en el salón 104 estaba Sasuke Uchiha sentado, viendo por la ventana el ir y venir de la gente.

Eran ya las siete con diez y el maestro todavía no llegaba, lo que daba lugar al bullicio de sus compañeros que saltaban por aquí y por allá. Vio con desgano como Naruto pintaban una imagen en el pizarrón, algo que no se entendía muy bien, pero el rubio escribió un gran "Asuma" arriba del mono que había dibujado. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver esa imagen que su amigo había plasmado en el pizarrón, y es que nunca entendía a pesar de los regaños y los castigos de los maestros.

En el escritorio estaba sentada Ino platicando con Sakura, no sabía de qué platicaban, pero debía ser algo divertido porque se soltaban a reír estrepitosamente llegándole a dañar sus oídos sensibles, delante de él estaba, Shikamaru, recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos, parecía que dormitaba, no era de extrañarse, con o sin maestro siempre dormía. Al otro extremo del salón estaba Kiba, parecía aburrido, cosa que no impidió saltar a corretear a Naruto cuando esté le aventó una tiza.

Shino estaba como siempre sentado, era un tipo raro. Sintió como alguien entraba al salón y volvió la vista a la puerta. Era Hinata la que entraba, siempre le pareció extraña, como si no estuviera ahí, como si su cuerpo fuera apenas una sombra. Vio que caminaba despacio a su lugar que le tocaba colocando su mochila en la silla, Ino le saludó con Sakura y ella les contestó con una sonrisa apenas existente.

Las siete con treinta y el maestro no daban señales de vida. Kiba y Naruto estaban planeando el escape del día cuando una voz fuerte cimbró el lugar, era de Asuma, su maestro en historia. Era alto y grande, de mirada ruda pero semblante amable. Tenía una espesa barba y era el hijo del antiguo director del instituto.

— ¡Sentados! – gritó Asuma al ver que nadie reparaba en su presencia.

En el acto todos corrieron a sus lugares pues sabían bien que su maestro era un tipo estricto y que debían temerle, por un de los maestros que no se dejaba sobornar ni intimidar por nadie.

Puso sus carpetas en la mesa y se sentó en una orilla de esta. Su miraba se posó sobre sus alumnos desde adelante hasta atrás, como esperando que se calmaran para hablar. Notó como todos los susurros disminuían a medida de que pasaban los segundos, quedando finalmente en un sepulcral silencio, y ahí en frente suya estaba Shikamaru Nara completamente dormido. Suspiró un poco derrotado, viajo hacia él y dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa del Nara haciendo que más de uno brincara en su asiento. Shikamaru levantó el rostro un poco molesto por el brusco despertar pero al ver a su profesor tan cerca se puso rígido como tabla,

—Esta—siseó Asuma— es la última vez que te veo dormir en mi clase. La próxima, te lo aseguro, te dejare tanta tarea que no dormirás ni siquiera en las noches ¿estamos? —Había hablado lentamente como midiendo sus palabras, intentado darle a sus frase algo más.

El Nara sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. Sabía que no mentía. En una ocasión le había dejado a Naruto que escribiera dos mil veces la frase "No debo salirme de la clase de historia" y en su vida el rubio había escapado a esa materia o al menos lo pensaba dos veces.

—Bien— continuó el maestro— como sabrán, los exámenes finales ya están cerca, y como ya lo supondrán este año no habrá exentos. Es un orden de la nueva directora. Así que vayan preparándose. Lean absolutamente todo lo que he dictado, repasen su libro. Y, si intentan hacer un acordeón, les recomiendo que lo hagan bien, que se tomen la molestia de hacerlo perfectamente bien y procuren, se los pido de corazón, que yo no los descubra, porque si lo hago, les prometo que mientras yo viva no pasaran esta clase ¿me explique bien? ¿Alguien tiene una duda?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Siempre eran temidos los exámenes con ese maestro, les habían dicho que eran difíciles y cuando menos se lo esperaban, el examen resultaba oral.

—Bien. Entonces le aviso que se suspenden por hoy las clases. Tenemos junta de maestros para hablar de los nuevos proyectos de la directora. Pero mañana, a primera hora los quiero aquí.

Un grito general hizo que el docente ya no siguiera hablando, salió del salón despacio como había entrado.

—Ey, Sasuke— gritó Naruto, mientras se acercaba a su amigo— ¿vamos a comer ramen? Ándale ¿qué dices?

—Vamos, acabo de recordar que me prometiste invitarme si te acompañaba ese día—contestó mientras se ponía de pie.

—P-Pe-pero— tartamudeaba un desilusionado Naruto porque sabía el dinero existente en su cartera— tú pagaras la mitad ¿no?

—No—fue la respuesta del pelinegro. —Andando.

El rubio no tuvo otra opción que seguirle cabizbajo, había olvidado por completo su promesa, y no llevaba mucho dinero, esta vez no podría pedir su ración doble de ramen, tenía que conformarse con el sencillo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela.

—Vamos, Hinata— decía una cansada rubia— pídele permiso a tu papá, y vamos al centro comercial en la noche, ya tiene mucho que no salimos todas juntas.

—Es cierto –le secundó Sakura— siempre dices que no puedes, que no quieres, que no te dejan. Ándale, vamos. Podemos ver modelitos para la fiesta de fin de cursos.

—Pero falta mucho para eso Sakura—dijo Hinata— además no sé si podré ir.

—Ok, si, falta mucho. — Acepto la del cabello rosa— pero más vale prevenir. Además ¿cómo está eso de que no sabes si iras? Claro que iras. Iremos todas y no acepto una negación, así le podremos demostrar a Karin y su ejército que nosotras somos las más bellas de toda la ciudad.

—Le diré a papá pero no prometo nada—musitó una rendida Hinata.

—Ok, ya que quedo eso listo, vamos a comer a algún lado, ¿qué les parece si vamos al Ichiraku? hace años que no como ramen. —sugirió la rubia.

Sakura y Hinata afirmaron con la cabeza, así que las tres emprendieron el camino.

Media hora después….

—¿Qué no son Naruto y Sasuke— preguntaba Sakura cuando le pareció reconocerlos.

—Sí, parece que son— secundó Ino— ¡qué buena suerte a lo mejor ellos quieren ir con nosotras a comprar!

Sakura la escuchaba desanimada, sabía que Sasuke jamás iría con ellas a ningún lado.

—Hola chicos. — saludo la rubia apenas llegaron.

—Hola. — contestó eufórico Naruto— ¿que andan haciendo por acá?

—Pues venimos a comer— contestó la Haruno.

Sasuke no prestaba atención a las chicas. Le molestaba estar con Sakura o con Ino y si se juntaban era lo peor del mundo. Ino se le colgó del cuello, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería, mientras que Sakura gritaba que lo dejara en paz. Bufó molesto, no llevaban más de un minuto y ya quería matarlas.

— Naruto, Sasuke, en la a tarde iremos al centro comercial y me preguntaba si querían acompañarnos,— preguntó la rubia sin despegarse mucho del pelinegro,

—No se…—contesto el de ojos azules— tengo que estudiar para los exámenes ya ven como nos amenazó el maestro.

—Vamos, Naruto.— le decía Sakura con una voz tan melosa que sabía, no podía resistir.

—Ok, ok iremos.— se rindió rápidamente el chico— nos veremos en la cafetería a las siete ¿ok?

—Ok. —Gritó Sakura nos vemos allá.

Dicho esto tomó de las manos a Ino y Hinata y se las llevó a otro lado.

.

Poco antes de las siete…

Sasuke estaba tratando de estudiar cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Bajó de su cuarto para abrir y golpear tan duro a Naruto para que no azotara tanto su puerta. Sabía que era Naruto el que lo buscaba, porque además de que era el único amigo que tenía, era también el único que tocaba tan fuerte una puerta aunque está tuviera timbre

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Sasuke apenas abrió la puerta

—Ya son las seis y media…

—¿Y?

—Quedamos con las chicas que iríamos con ellas…

—¿Quedamos? Querrás decir, quedaste. Yo nunca dije que iría. Ahora, fuera de mi casa que estoy estudiando— dijo Sasuke a la vez que lo empujaba a la salida

—Vamos, Sasuke. Si no vas Ino y Sakura me mataran. Por favor, vamos,—suplicó el de cabello amarillo.

—No.

—Ok, si vas conmigo te prometo que ya no te obligare a que leas lo que escribe mi tío, ni te a que me des clases de mate, ¿qué dices?

Sasuke meditó un poco, si el rubio no lo molestaba para que leyera los escritos de su tío ni le daba clases de mate (que a su parecer eran inútiles pues que nada aprendía) eso quería decir que tendría dos días libres para él solo. Mucha tentación.

—Bien, pero si vuelves a molestarme para que lea aunque sea una línea de las novelas de tu tío o que me digas que te enseñe aunque sea a multiplicar te lo juro por la memoria mis padres que nunca jamás dejare que me copies en ningún examen—recalcó Sasuke con un tono amenazador.

—Ok, está bien. — dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y escondía un folio con los escritos de Jiraiya…

.

—Oye, Sasuke ¿crees que algún día Sakura se fije en mí?— preguntó el rubio a su amigo mientras se dirigían al centro comercial.

El pelinegro se limitó a mirarle. No sabía porque a Naruto le gustaba tanto Sakura. Si, era bonita, pero era muy escandalosa, además lo maltrataba mucho y en más de una ocasión le había dicho al rubio que jamás saldrían.

—¿Porque te interesa tanto?—preguntó ya que estaban en el tema— es molesta, gritona y muy infantil, edemas te ha rechazado en muchas ocasiones.

—Sólo sé que quiero que me quiera. De verdad la quiero, siempre lo he hecho, lo sabes. Me gusta como es y creo que sería perfecta para mí.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sabía que Naruto la quería desde niños y que siempre andaba tras de ella aunque siempre lo rechazaba.

—Oye, Sasuke—habló de repente el rubio— yo... veras... estaba pensado que tal vez…

Sasuke se detuvo a mirarle, si a Naruto le costaba tanto hablar, era porque seguramente, no era algo bueno al menos para él...

Naruto también se detuvo y empezó a jugar con sus manos,

—…

—¿Y bien? ¿No ibas a decirme algo?—preguntó irritado al ver el comportamiento del chico.

Naruto le miró un poco asustado. No se atrevía a decirle lo que pensaba porque sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que Sasuke aceptara.

—Bueno… pensaba que si tú… invitaras a salir a alguien… Tal vez Sakura me dé una oportunidad si ve que tú no la tomas en cuenta en forma, ya sabes... romántica...

Sasuke no dijo nada. Esa propuesta era absurda, no solo porque no invitaría nadie a salir, sino porque sin hacer eso Sakura sabía que él nunca andaría con ella.

— No lo hare— Sentenció.

—Pero, Sasuke, vamos ayúdame, bueno pues, no tienes que acerté novio de nadie, sólo invitas a salir… no se… a una amiga de ella. ¿Tal vez a Ino…? y bueno así ella querrá salir conmigo. Vamos Sasuke hazlo por mí ¿sí? Bueno que te parece esto: invitas a Ino a salir y seguramente a Sakura le dará tanto coraje que salgas con Ino que va a querer saber que hicieron en la cita y es ahí es donde yo aprovecho y la invito a una cita doble… y la convenceré de que soy mejor que tú y entonces…

—Hay un problema en tu plan "maestro" –dijo Sasuke de tono de broma— digamos que en un mundo donde todo es al revés yo acepto tu propuesta para ayudarte. Ok, invito a Ino, y tu consigues tu cita con Sakura, incluso en ese mundo tú la convences de que eres mejor que yo, entonces dime ¿Cómo le hago yo para quitarme de encima a Ino? ¿Tú crees que Ino me va a dejar así como así? ¿Cómo hago para que no riegue el chisme de que salió conmigo? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo hago para no arrepentirme de ayudarte a los dos segundos de salir con Ino?

Naruto se quedó un poco pensativo, Sasuke tenía razón, si invitaba a Ino, conociéndola, seguramente desde el momento en que Sasuke la invitara ella encargaría su vestido de novia y conociendo a Sasuke seguramente será un record si no sale huyendo de la cita a los dos minutos de haber empezado y necesitaba más una hora para hablar con Sakura.

—Bueno que te parece si…

—Olvídalo, Naruto.

—¡No! –Exclamó Naruto— tengo la solución perfecta, escucha. Qué te parece si invitas a Ino a la cita, pero cuando pases por ella te portas tan mal como sea posible, lo que digo es que le hagas pasar tan mal rato que no le queden ganas de salir contigo, y así matas dos pájaros de un tiro, me ayudas con Sakura y haces que Ino te deje de molestar ¿he? ¿Es un plan perfecto no crees?

Sasuke no contesto enseguida le parcia un plan tonto y absurdo, no tenía por qué ayudarle, era mucho riesgo pero en algo le daba la razón si funcionaba el plan del rubio se quitaría de encima a Ino,

—Ok. —Contestó al fin— invitare a Ino mañana, pero te advierto que si no resulta tu plan no será mi culpa.

Naruto brincó de la emoción al fin tendría un cita con Sakura y no, no la desaprovecharía.

Llegaron al centro comercial pasadas la siete y media, era tarde y conociendo a Sakura seguramente estaba furiosa,

—¿Pero que se creen?—gritaba la del cabello rosa molesta por la espera— ¿creen que tenemos su tiempo? ¡Agh! maldito Naruto dijo a las siete y ya es tarde. Karin ya llegó y seguramente ya compró ese vestido rosa que yo quería, pero más le vale a ese idiota que no sea si, si no, pagara las consecuencias.

La muchacha daba vueltas en un mismo lugar sacado su coraje mientras Ino se arreglaba el cabello, Hinata estaba sentada cabizbaja.

—Hola chicas— saludo Naruto a la vez que se acercaba a donde estaban las muchachas.

Al verlo Sakura le propino un zape en la cabeza sacado así el enojo que tenía.

.—¡!Llegan tarde!

Mientras caminaban viendo las tiendas de ropa, Sasuke observaba detenidamente a Sakura que agarraba todo lo que encontrara. Reconocía que era bonita, tal vez en algún momento quiso algo con ella, pero nunca se lo dijo, se lo guardo cuando supo que a Naruto le gustaba, y ese sentimiento se evaporo con el aire.

Vio también a Ino la mejor amiga de Sakura, era más alta que ella, de piernas largas, y cuerpo esbelto, era guapa no lo negaba, pero era ruidosa, empalagosa, y siempre usaba un tono de voz que le hastiaba, pero ni modo la invitaría a salir.

Sonrió con arrogancia al imaginar la cara de Ino cuando la invitara a una cita. Ino estaba al lado de Sakura peleándose una falda negra, mientras Naruto trataba de separarlas, ya llevaban más de dos horas buscando blusas, pantalones, faldas, vestidos, y no habían comprado nada, su vista se fijó en la chica que estaba parada a un lado de Naruto, Hinata. No pudo dejar de notar sus ojos, grandes y blancos,

Desvió la vista un poco molesto por estar observando a esa chica, pero no podía evitarlo, le llamaba la atención, no en forma romántica ni mucho menos, era su forma de ser, tan callada, como si fuera invisible, como si no quisiera que nadie la notara, le parecía que era como un fantasma que únicamente se deja ver en ciertas ocasiones.

Fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por Naruto que le gritaba que ya se iban, caminó un poco despacio y se colocó al lado de Naruto e Ino, cosa que no desaprovecho la rubia para tomarlo del brazo, la apartó un poco molesto notando que Naruto le daba una mirada asesina.

Afuera del centro comercial

—Bueno pues vamos a tomar un taxi para llevar a Hinata a su casa.

—Oh, no te preocupes Sakura—contestó la del cabello negro— Neji va a venir por mí, ya no tarda.

—Bueno pues entonces esperamos que venga.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho pues a los pocos minutos apareció Neji.

—Hinata, sube ya es tarde. Tu padre se empieza a molestar.

—Nos vemos mañana chicas me divertí mucho—decía mientras subía la Hyuga.

—Nosotras tomaremos un taxi, vivimos cerca así que no hay problema— dijo Sakura, al momento que le hacia la parada al taxi— gracia por venir chicos.

Ino también se despidió y subió al taxi,

Los dos chicos vieron cómo se alejaban y emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus casas.

Sasuke iba pensando que mañana tendría que invitar a una chica ruidosa. Suspiró derrotado, ni modo, lo hacía por Naruto.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Bien la corrección avanza, sirve que tengo tiempo libre claro está. Bueno enserio me alegra estar arreglando esto porque las faltas que tenía eran de pena ajena. Pero en fin, espero que les guste como va quedando.

No olviden dejar sus mensajes y críticas, me ayudan a mejorar y a animarme.

Gracias a:

_**Saara-Chan94**_

_**lady-darkness-chan**_

_**jessychan13**_

_**EyesGray-sama**_

_**LynnMoriiko**_

Es todo. Nos leeremos.

Atte.: Hinatsu-chan.


End file.
